· ·Sólo una Equivocación· ·
by Luisee
Summary: A/U. Drabble NaruHina. ¿El amor entre ellos era imposible? Es no era verdad, porque Naruto sólo se había equivocado una vez, simplemente una vez. *Mi primer fic de Naruto, denme una oportunidad*


**Summary**: A/U. Drabble NaruHina. ¿El amor entre ellos era imposible? Es no era verdad, porque Naruto sólo se había equivocado una vez, simplemente una vez. *Mi primer fic de Naruto, denme una oportunidad*

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hideka… Digo Masashi Kishimoto. La costumbre xD

**Pairing**: Naruto X Hinata.

**N/A**: Mi primer fic, espero que le guste a alguien o por lo menos sea leído.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~/*~*❀❀❀ Sólo Una Equivocación ❀❀❀ ~*~/~*~*~*~*~*~*~

.

.

.

* * *

La habitación está a oscuras, no la ilumina ni la luz de la luna, nada. La pareja en la cama se mueve con energía, disfrutando de cada dulce embestida, cada golpe acercándolos al cielo que tanto buscan.

Naruto siempre fue un hombre con determinación, que cometía errores pero siempre lograba solucionarlos, eso era él. ¿Y ella? Ella era Hinata, la mujer más buena y dulce del mundo. Entregada y fuertemente frágil. Era como una muñeca que sólo puedes mirar porque si la tocas sólo logras mancharla, pero de todos modos, Naruto estaba ahí sobre ella, poseyendo ese cuerpo suave y reconfortante.

El rubio se inclina y le besa el cuello húmedo, siente como ella tensa las caderas y clava las uñas sobre su espalda con más fuerza de lo esperado, pero no le importa, sólo quiere ver su rostro de porcelana cuando llegue al orgasmo, desea ver a Hinata clamando de placer, diciendo su nombre, haciéndole entender que sólo es suya y de nadie más. Naruto se mueve más rápido en un frenesí de lujuria, salta para devorar esos labios apacibles e incitantes. Pero es ahí cuando el ensueño termina, porque mira su rostro y regresa a la realidad, ella no es Hinata y él no es feliz.

—Na…¡Naruto! —se escucha el gemido, pero no es lo que esperaba. Esa voz no es dulce, ella no es Hinata y él lo sabe, pero le gusta fantasear.

Mientras Sakura gime y gime más, Naruto sólo se mueve sobre ella sin sentimiento o placer alguno, recuerda que rechazó el dulce y puro amor que aquella inocente chica le ofreció, seguramente ya es muy tarde para ese amor.

—Te amo… Te amo, como no tienes idea—murmura él, queriendo volver a su erótica fantasía. Hinata. Porque en esos momentos, la anhela, quiere que sea ella la que esté bajo su cuerpo, la que se entregue a él todas las noches. Imagina saborear esa piel nívea, hundirse en su profundidad húmeda, pero no…

—Yo… Ta… También te amo…mucho, ah~—la respuesta no le compensa nada. Siente las manos de Sakura recorrer su cuerpo, manos con experiencia que no puede tener Hinata al ser una muchacha pura, eso va, poco a poco, arruinando las cosas para él.

—Te extraño tanto —gruñe Naruto— No te alejes de mí nunca… —ya no está juicioso. Sólo habla sin la mínima cordura.

—Jamás me iré, amor.

Sakura Haruno, su mayor capricho, es hermosa y perfecta, pero no perfecta para él. Ahora lo sabe, ahora que es tarde. No hay forma de cambiar nada. Naruto tiene que resignarse y fingir que disfruta tener sexo con esa chica de cabello rosa. Porque eso es, sólo sexo. En cambio, a Hinata le hubiera hecho el amor; Hubiese sido delicado, después de todo ella era una virgen, la hubiera acariciado lento y con ternura. Como habría disfrutado el momento de esa, ahora, imposible e inalcanzable entrega.

¿Cómo pudo ser tonto? Hinata debe estar en su casa, la gran mansión de los Hyuga, debe estar dormida en su cama, cálida y tranquila o quizá con frío y llorando, llorando como aquella vez que fue contrariada por la persona que tanto amó. Las remembranzas de Naruto lo torturan, sólo se equivocó ese día al decirle que su amor no podía ser, sólo fue una equivocación, en 15 minutos arruinó su vida. Simples y pocas palabras, muchos errores grandes puedes cometer, pero sólo habrá una equivocación mayor, una de la que te arrepentirás toda tu vida. Naruto ya cometió la suya…

* * *

.

.

.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~/*~*❀❀❀ Fin ❀❀❀~*~/~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

**N/A**: Eso es todo u_u bueno, soy novata en esto de Naruto… ¿Algún comentario?


End file.
